


Master of the Lake

by Heron_Angel



Series: Master of the Lake [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Series: Master of the Lake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682191





	1. Part 1

In the wide expanse of the world, there were very few times where someone, or something, could call something ‘theirs’. Mostly, you needed to be a big brute of a creature to lay stake over a piece of land, and the prey that resided there, but the trouble with being big, is that there was always something bigger than you that needed to eat. Sharing was a concept that wasn’t lost on Inky, she had shared with her egg mates, shared the waters with other creatures and when the big brutes came her way: she gave up what she could, never getting too attached to anything. Full grown now, and living on her own, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would have to make another sacrifice for her life to remain in harmony, and that sacrifice came in the form of the winged land walker named Angel.

At first, Angel was another brute muscling in on her territory, but Inky had slowly gotten more and more smitten with the creature as she shyly observed her from her side of the lake. Angel was kind, her form akin to Inkys in places and completely different in others. They shared a fine feminine form, Inky’s extra limbs separating her from her new lake-mate’s pair of giant fluffy looking wings. She used the words “fluffy looking” because as much as she admired those feathers: she didn’t dare touch them, or get close enough for Angel to touch her in turn. Angel never really indulged in the lake for too long, seemingly content with dipping her feet and overall being a part of the forest that bordered Inky’s home. The two had brief conversations, from afar of course, and Inky found herself growing more and more enamored with what she could only describe as a friend, it was nice to have someone awaiting your presence at the end of each day.

There was another feeling festering inside of Inky, and its presence prevented her from ever missing the almost daily event that occurred just as the sun went down. She would hide herself amongst the rocks, watching Angel remove the strange strips of cloth that hugged her more fetching features, as if she was ashamed to show off the fine figure she had. The presence of the cloth created a strange sensation, the fact that her body was not as exposed as Inky’s was gave it an air of specialty, and while she was sure that Angel wouldn’t mind her presence: Inky felt the pressing need to stay hidden as she took in eyefuls of her friends curves and breasts. Inky cupped her own breasts with her tentacles, mumbling gently to herself in a very ‘moss is always greener’ manner. After a week of this ritual becoming commonplace, Inky was starting to inch closer and closer to the shore, where she dared not touch, but the desire to see Angel up close was too much for her smitten mind to consider the previous inhibition, and by the fifth night of the second week, she was within earshot of Angel’s whisperings.

The day had been particularly warm, the temperature perhaps not helping Inky either as Angel had laid back to take in the sunset with a body half submerged in the water. She was humming a sweet tune and Inky’s curiosities were overwhelming her as she crawled up on the sunbathing Angel, matching her steps by the sound of her voice, inching her way behind her. Inky could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she could see Angel a mere tentacle length away. She couldn’t fight it any longer, she had to touch those damn feathers! She gently moved in, her tentacles coiling around Angel in the most affectionate embrace she could manage, Inky’s cheeks blushing hard as she heard Angel squeak out in surprise. A million apologies went through her head as she felt her emotion heave from her mouth in a hot huff of air, her tentacles instinctively capturing Angel’s arms as she held her in a bit of restraint. She was in too deep to stop now, another set of tentacles carefully coming over the objects of desire as Inky let out an audible gasp, the wings were soft, oh so soft, softer than anything she could have imagined, much less experienced. There was a small moment of satisfaction, her tentacles gliding over the wings and soaking them with water and slime. Angel wriggled, trying to get free, but Inky tightened her grip slightly, ensuring she would remain pacified.

“Please don’t struggle,” she said with a daze. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

As Inky got her fill of the coveted wings, her mind began to muse at the possibility of other parts of Angel being this pleasant to touch, it was at that moment that she realized Angel’s resistance was weakening, her struggles becoming cute little grunts that elicited a new feeling in Inky, one with a burning desire to be explored. Angel’s hands were easily brought from up around her head to behind her back, giving Inky a rush of emotion as she heard Angel’s huff of warm air leave her lips. Despite the cool water, Inky could feel the heat coming off of her new captive as she let her tentacles explore her tantalizing skin, a pair slowly easing up past her curves and towards her breasts.

“Uhaa..” panted Angel, making Inky burn with excitement.

“Do you want me to stop?” She cooed, letting her tentacles fondle the breasts she had envied from the day they had met. The lack of response giving Inky all the permission she needed.

Inky let her slimy tentacles slip over her prey’s nipples, she smirked when she felt they were erect as she let the suckers on her tentacles coax her prey’s tits, pulling off with a satisfyingly slimy pop.

“Ohh~” Moaned Angel.

“Oh? Did you like that?” whispered Inky, watching Angel’s face turn a shade of red, struggling to make eye contact as she refused to respond. “That wasn’t a no…” she mused, slipping her suckers over her tits again, cradling her breasts a little before slowly pulling off anew. Angel’s body tensed, her slimy pink tongue escaping her lips as she moaned again, just in time to accompany another ‘pop’. Inky smiled, letting out an audible giggle as she planted a slimy kiss on Angel’s exposed neck. “You’re so cute! Hehe~”

The whole experience was intoxicating, Inky feeling a bit drunk on the position of power she suddenly had found herself in. She couldn’t stop herself as she watched Angel pant, unwilling to admit the sensations she was experiencing. Inky had to suppress another giggle as she watched Angel’s weary eyes plead for mercy as she slipped her suckers over her sensitive tits once again, making sure to cradle her a bit more as she spoke up again.

“How about rule of three?” she said with a smirk, feeling her prey tense up as she tugged a little. Angel held her breath, trying to suppress any sounds of pleasure as Inky tugged more and more. It almost broke Inky’s heart when she felt Angel realize she was being teased.

“If it’s the last one, pet, then we ought to make it good!” Inky didn’t know why she called Angel ‘pet’ but it had rolled off her tongue so easily and stuck in her head so firmly, that she decided to go with the tide and keep using it. Inky was getting quite the show watching the shifting face of her new pet, her expression shifting from ‘barely in control’ to a tense bliss of submission. Inky tugged, enough to tease but not pull off, as she giggled out. “Ooh, look at you! All docile and tamed.”

Angel was panting hard, so hard that Inky wondered if her mouth felt dry after so much open mouthed heaving as she wriggled gently, almost pathetically.

“Oh? Should I stop, pet?” Inky felt herself burning with desire, the sunset having passed and leaving the pair in the moonlight as Inky felt a word on her lips, one she’d never demanded of anyone as she pulled a little closer to the sweet release her prey wanted, watching her shiver and let her tongue laze out of her mouth. She hesitated for a moment, but ultimately gave in with an erotic shiver of her own: “Beg.~” any free tentacles she had now wrapped idly around Angel’s figure, pushing home the idea that she was not going to get away. To her surprise, Angel resisted, but she was in no state to fight Inky as her tentacles gently slid between her legs, finding that Angel could be just as slimy as Inky herself. Angel moaned, her lips barely breathing out:

“Please…”

“Please what…?” Moaned Inky with a smile, her ears wanting to hear one more word.

“Please give me release…”

“Hmmm?”

“Master… uhaa!~”

A slimy pop echoed throughout the small area where the forest and lake met, the climactic moan of an angel blessing the ears of her only audience as she felt her shudder in her grip.

“Good girl.” Said the new mistress. “I think I’ll keep you~”


	2. Part 2

Angel’s body had shivered adorably in Inky’s grip, a buzz of bliss coursing through her as she breathed hard and heavy. Inky’s tentacles gave her new playmate some slack, but still binding her arms behind her back, as she leaned hard against Inky, causing her to divert some tentacles to supporting the larger creature. Inky’s fun had been had, her focus shifting from the domination to something more tender as her head tentacles gently came over Angel’s shoulders and gave them an affectionate rub down. Angel groaned, her lips smacking dryly, making Inky cringe at the thought of any part of her pet’s body being uncomfortably dry. She dipped a tentacle into the lake, trolling it behind them as she led Angel into slightly deeper water.

“Goodness, Ange.” She said with a pout “You got really into that, didn’t you?” The intent had been to scoop water to her mouth, but the moment Angel’s parched tongue met Inky’s tentacle, a more mischievous idea formed in the new doms head. There was a small squeak from Angel as Inky asserted her grip again, her tentacle slipping past Angel’s lips. “Hehe… Suck.” She commanded, feeling a rush of arousal hit her as Angel obeyed, suckling her wet tentacle obediently as she dipped another to repeat the process. Inky reveled in the feeling of control she had, and the fires were being stoked once again as she brought Angel over to a rock. She slipped around, coming face to face with Angel as she gently brought her hands from behind her back to over her head, held by her strong tentacles as she closed the distance between them, admiring the innocent blush Angel had on her face as she slowly began to realize that Inky wanted more.

Inky’s tentacles crept over Angel again, feeling on curves and curiously dipping between her legs. Inky could feel Angel was just as slimy between her legs as Inky was, and that similarity encouraged her curiosity as the tip of her tentacle gently grinded higher on her sex. As soon as Inky saw her pet tense and moan, she knew she had struck gold.

“Oh, you have one of those too?” she mused, watching Angel struggle with the bumpy texture passing slimily over her clit. Inky found herself mesmerized by Angel’s reactions, her body inching closer to her as she teased her more, before she knew it: she was face to face with her prisoner of love, to the point where her sweet breaths could be felt on her face. Inky stopped, realizing she was pushing Angel too hard and too fast which caused her to shiver and groan at the breaking of the rhythm. Angel’s panting subsided quickly, her eyes making contact with Inky’s and causing a whole other dominant rush, for in those eyes Inky could tell that for the moment: she was her whole world.

The passionate stare from her newfound sub caught Inky off guard, and she struggled with herself on whether she should follow her instinct or not. What if Angel wasn’t like that? What if it made her uncomfortable? She still liked guys, but, why did this feel…

Before Inky could process it, she had pressed her lips to Angel’s, giving her a passionate kiss that she broke as quickly as it started. Inky’s eyes widened at what she had done, and she quickly moved to apologize, but the look on Angel’s face didn’t seem to be one demanding an apology, for towards the fleeting final moments of the kiss; Inky could feel her kissing back. The pair blushed, obviously unsure of what to do with the new discovery, and it took the curiosity of the squid girl to finally break the tension and delve into the unknown together.

Angel tasted sweet, oh so sweet, but she was so much more as well. Every touch on Inky’s tentacles made her want more, and as the kiss deepened, slimy tongues intertwining for the first time, Inky could feel the passion excite her, begging to be taken further. The pair broke the kiss with a gasp, Inky’s devious little mind ready to dominate as she dipped her head down and captured Angel’s perky nipple in her lips, her tentacle capturing the other as she sucked firmly on both at once, one with more mouth and the other with her sucker, her tongue playing with Angel’s sensitive little nub as she heard her moan anew, trapped against the rock and unable to resist her. She wouldn’t be long, Inky making sure to make eye contact with Angel as she disappeared under the water, the next feeling Angel received was the slimy rush of Inky’s tongue gliding past her sex, her tentacles spreading her pussy lips for her as she began to eat her out. Angel tensed, feeling Inky enthusiastically swirl her tongue inside her, causing her to drool at the feeling, hardly able to catch her breath before Inky retreated, kissed, and then swiftly captured her clit, sucking on her like a piece of candy. Angel gasped, her tongue immediately jutting out of her mouth as she shook with a shock of pleasure, Inky getting a taste of her sweet nectar and hearing her moans reverberate through the water. The fledgling dom gave Angel some mercy, surfacing anew with a sensual lick of her lips.

“You’re nice and wet.~” teased Inky, giggling at the cleverness of her words as one of her rear tentacles curved up and glided against her own pussy, a technique she often employed on lonely summer nights. This time however, the tip would not be teasing her as the tentacles tip snaked its way to Angel’s sex, grinding along her folds and, in the process, rubbing the girth of the tentacle against Inky’s folds. “My offer still stands from before,” She whispered. “if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so.~” Her tentacle teased at Angel’s clit, digging down and pressing firmer at her entrance as Inky pressed her body to Angel’s, her breasts pressing up against her as she emulated Angel’s face and moans, trying to match her enthusiasm as Inky slowly slipped her tentacle into Angel’s tight little pussy, her suckers ribbing against her insides as she cooed at the face she made.

“Ohhh…~” Moaned Angel, her pussy sopping wet and tight as Inky began to slowly pump into her, grinding the tentacle against her own folds as she pushed forward, as if thrusting into the coveted Angel’s sex like a male would, their breasts slimily rubbing against one another as Inky moaned back at her prey, the tension of the nights events making her just as sensitive to the sensual rubbings she was getting as Angel was. She pressed herself to Angel even tighter, her moans escalating as Inky gave her tentacle a little curve at the end of each stroke, looking to hit the spot she knew she liked to hit when she did this to herself.

“You like that?” She moaned, feeling Angel stutter when Inky’s suckers ribbed her insides as they slid past. Each pump drew a moan from Angel, and each slide brought Inky closer as well as she wriggled in excitement, the buildup sure to give her a powerful finish. She could feel Angel start to tighten up, just as she would, squeezing the firm tentacle inside her and coaxing it to give her release, since she had been such a good girl; Inky decided to let her have it. Another tentacle crept up and teased Angel’s clit, rubbing at the same time that her tentacle reamed her.

“Cum.” Commanded Inky, Angel’s moans escalating as Inky leaned in for a kiss. “Cum nice and hard for me…~”

She wouldn’t disappoint, the sight of Angel losing control and the feeling of the two so close together drove Inky over the edge, her eyes rolling up in her head as they shared a kiss to mark the climax, Angel moaning hard into Inky’s mouth as they came together to her tentacle, their combined moans shared between an open mouthed kiss. As the two panted in the afterglow, Inky finally giving Angel control of her hands back, the squid girl came to a striking epiphany, given to her by her now thoroughly slimy tentacle: Angel may have been her plaything, but sharing could be fun.


	3. Spring Breeze

Sunny spring days were the height of the year for Inky, the water was warm and the land blooming with all sorts of pretty colors. She couldn’t quite place it either, but spring was right around the time she felt most confident with herself, the gentle warmth making her feel vibrant and prone to attractive color changes. This spring felt especially pleasant, however, as she basked in the shade of the glade, a little clearing her and Angel had discovered together as the gentle sounds of the running water flowing past her soothed her almost as much as her companion’s singing from on high.

Once the playtime had settled, and bodies recuperated, Inky found that her new friend had a lot more to her than soft skin and pretty feathers: she was also quite the songstress, blessing their peaceful days with acapella arias that seemed to soothe her very soul. Inky often wondered just what Angel got up to when she wasn’t in the glade (or getting clean/dirty in the water) and it wasn’t until she brought back some shiny rocks in a bag did she bother to question.

It turned out that there were whole colonies of Angel’s kind, and she won their favor with her beautiful voice every chance she could get. It was always exciting to see Angel come in from the villages and back to the glade, bringing stories, shiny things and tasty food the likes of which Inky had never seen, much less tasted. A diet of fish did not prepare her for the delicacies Angel brought back from the village. When Inky got really desperate, she would have taken kelp, or those pesky little shrimp if she could get them but they were always salty, always slimy, and never pleasant. Inky’s favorite part of the day was seeing Angel come back, but aside from the company: it now meant new tasty treats for her to enjoy. She still remembered the day Angel had agreed to share with her the precious land walker delicacy, the one Angel had always kept closely guarded when she returned. She had sated Inky with ‘apples’ and ‘oranges’, offering something new with each trip, but she would always tuck away a secret forbidden fruit in her cloak. It took a whole night of begging for Angel to share, so much that Inky wondered what else she could coax from Angel if she used her tentacles on her just right.

The prize of a night of teasing drifted down the slow moving water towards Inky’s place of leisure, Angel vocalizing her favorite song on the branches above as her tentacle gently scooped the little red fruit and delivered it to Inky’s mouth like a servant to her queen. The sweetness of the little fruit engulfed her senses, making her sigh happily as her body changed color to match the warmth she was feeling, a beautiful nymph in motion before an uncharacteristic ‘ptoo’ interrupted the act, Inky spitting the seed out and letting it flow down the river.

“Can you sing that one again?” she said lazily, a soft ‘plop’ signaling the arrival of another literal fruit of her labors.

“You really like that one, don’t you?” Responded Angel, her tone equally relaxed as she dropped another of her fruits into the stream below.

“It just, speaks to me. Ptoo.”

“Inky I would love to keep singing, but I need to save a little strength for tonight.”

“Can you bring back crab cakes this time??”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be sure to bring back crab cakes.” Said Angel with a giggle. “Although I wonder what the innkeepers are thinking with me hauling off enough food for two!”

“Did they call you fat?” Inky’s tone suddenly became serious.

“Inky, they said they were worried about my figure, that doesn’t mean…”

“Don’t sing for them anymore. Name calling is mean.”

“And miss out on your crab cakes..?”

Inky scowled, her interests conflicted as she scooped up another tiny bundle of sweetness.

“…Maybe let him off with a warning.”

The pair couldn’t help but snicker, their suppressed giggles only making the situation worse before they burst out laughing. A small gust of wind signaled Angel’s descent, her wings flapping firmly as she stabilized herself on the ground next to Inky’s lap of luxury in the glade. Inky looked up at her with a smile, her tongue licking over her lips as she daydreamed of what she could do to her winged companion when she got back, thoughts like that were really creeping into Inky’s mind lately. Thankfully, Angel didn’t seem to mind.

Angel was about to dismiss herself for the night when she quickly looped around and store into the forest, Inky noted her tenseness and followed her line of sight, seeing a flickering orange light in the distance, the sound of movement following it as Angel tucked around one of the rocks in Inky’s domain, Inky herself lifting up to look towards what had Angel so stressed.

“Hunters…” Whispered Angel.

“People hunt people?” said Inky with a gasp.

“Not exactly… You see, most people don’t have wings like I do, so men like this go out and catch people like me for money and… other stuff.”

“You’re telling me that those are all non-winged humans looking for you?”

“It must be… there’s no reason for them to have come out this far into the forest. Inky we need to leave, if they catch us… they’ll do all sorts of unspeakable things to us before they sell us off… assuming they even sell us.”

“Unspeakable things…?”

“Do I have to spell it out Inky…? They’ll tie us up and take turns defiling us until they’re satisfied…!”

“So you’re saying these are wingless males who want to fuck us silly…?”

“Yes!! Worse than that…!”

Angel had to lean forward to stop Inky as she made her trademark naughty giggle, standing up.

“…What are you doing, Inky?!”

“Hehe… I want one.”


	4. To Catch a Hunter

A party of rugged hunters, lit by torch, made their way through the forest that stretched forth from where the road ended, tales of creatures and spirits guarding the forest had deterred workers from taking the road through the forest, prompting them to create a large detour around it to appease whatever tall tale they personally believed. Grush, however, was what the scholars called ‘perceptive’ and he wore that title with pride. As he strode confidently through the ever thickening forest, a pack of three other bounty hunters followed suit, armed with nets, bows, and plenty of rope. Grush had heard tales of a living angel making her roost in the surrounding area, but no one had ever found her, let alone any trace of her. He’d asked a song girl in town if she had seen or heard of any place that the angel might make roost, it was his backup small talk when his plan to get a ‘private showing of her vocal range’ failed. The songstress was meek and shy, the kind of gal he liked to sell off rather than listen to, but she did offer the mighty Grush some insight when he asked where one would go to not be seen.

“Probably somewhere where no one ever goes… I guess? But that’s just my opinion! I don’t know much about… angels.” She had said, making Grush stroke his short beard at the idea she had presented him with.

“I don’t know about this Grush…” said one of the men.

“I hear anyone who comes into this forest never leaves the same…”

Grush scoffed, turning to his shaken team with a confident beat of his chest. “Well they’ll be right about that! We get what I’m looking for and none of us will leave here the way we came in! Riches beyond measure!” His rousing speech brightened some spirits, but the group was still pale with fear, the forest seemingly closing in around them and their small haven of light.

“Grush, did we have to do this at night? Couldn’t we have waited until daylight?”

“Don’t you idiots know anything about catching angels? They’re creatures of the light! Winged radiance with the body of the finest woman you’ve ever seen, adorned with several sets of wings! If we stalked in the day, she’d spot us for sure, and what does a bird do when it’s spotted?”

There was a collective silence, Grush’s hand tensing around the torch he held as his three companions mulled about, trying to find an answer. They were strong and capable, but by the Gods were they dull.

“It…”

“Blasts us with divine magic?”

“No you idiot… they FLY. Birds fly! Fly away! Can we fly?” The small moment of silence returned, but Grush had not the patience to wait this time. “No, we can’t fly, so we have to approach at night, when she’s made roost, and catch her in her nest. It’s the only way!”

There was a small collective ‘ohhh…’ accompanied with knowing nods of the head, a sure sign that they understood completely. The group pressed on, feeling their boots sink into the ground as they came upon soggier soil. They had just begun to see a light, a sort of clearing in the forest, when a sound turned the group around entirely, drawing weapons and prepping tools of destruction as they stood back to back, looking in all directions.

“It’s been following us…” said one of the group members.

“I heard it too, you don’t think it’s an angry spirit do you?”

“Quiet down!” asserted Grush, drawing his sword as he held the torch in front of him in a defensive stance. “It found us.”

“What do you mean, ‘it found us’?”

“I mean, that it knows we’re hunting her, it’s messing with us, trying to scare us. Remember boys, don’t look into her eyes or she’ll burn you from the inside out, using your sins as fuel.”

“All of my sins?!”

“Aye, I reckon you’ll burn a long time, Jarom.”

“Ah to hell with this!! You got us hunting the gods’ lost property!! There’s a special place in hell for people like us Grush!” Jarom quickly broke formation, heading back the way he came as the other two reached out to stop him.

“Let him go!” yelled Grush. “He’ll only give us away!”

The two men uneasily stood their ground, more afraid of Grush than the position they were in, at least for now. The group advanced, the clearing from before forgotten as they scanned around in a frightened stupor. A mischievous giggle echoed off the trees, clearly female and clearly amused as the group flinched.

“She’s cocky, thinks we won’t find her, but don’t worry boys, I have a secret weapon.” Grush reached around his neck, producing a small cross on a cord that he flashed proudly to the others. “Angels can’t attack their own kind, so I bought this from a preacher in town. It’ll protect me from her powers!”

The other two smiled, nodding their heads at their leader’s logical thinking before turning to one another and asking quietly: “Where’s ours?”

Grush opened his mouth to speak, hesitating as he formed his words carefully, quickly finding a scapegoat for his blunder.

“Well… you see! The preacher had a few and… well considering how Jarom sort of wrecked our last deal, I had only the coin to get the one.”

“Buy? Why didn’t you just steal them?”

“Because, you idiot, a holy relic doesn’t work if you steal it! It gets tainted, don’t you know anything?” The underlings looked unconvinced, their faces clearly weighing their options. If Grush was going to keep his meatshields, he needed to reassure them, and fast. “It’s fine! As long as I catch the angel, it won’t have a chance to torment your souls, I assure you.”

“Oh, yes she loves doing that…~” said a fourth voice from the trees, making the group stand up straight and scan around anew.

The group settled in moving another direction, far away from the voice, as they occasionally took a glance behind themselves, their paranoia instigating the need for self-preservation as their eyes wandered from each other’s backs to their own. This was just the opening their stalker needed as the most recent tree they had passed suddenly revealed a pair of eyes, out of sight of the paranoid hunters as Inky reverted to her typical skin tone.

“Hmhm~ mess with my Angel, will you?” she said quietly, menacingly, as she slipped into the above branches and followed her quarry, silently stalking as she approached them from behind. A simple little tentacle over the mouth, just like she did with Angel, would be enough to subdue him as the rest of her tentacles pulled him away from the group that was growing increasingly paranoid about her presence. He was quite the fighter, strong and kind of cute, for a dope. She hoped he would get the message when she spelled out her instructions to him.

A loud cry was heard through the forest, the group finally realizing they were one member short as they felt their odds slipping away like the torchlight.

“That’s it!” yelled the final lackey. “I’m done! I’ve lived too horrible a life to be judged now! I want representation! I demand a preacher!” his spirit broken, the final man fled into the forest, leaving Grush by himself with an ever dimming torchlight as he span around in circles, detecting movement in the trees. His boots were caked in mud, the small clearing in the forest his only haven as he backed up into a tree, feeling a soft presence on his back instead of the firm tree he expected as he slowly turned around to the sound of a soft ‘oof’.

Grush quickly brought his dimming light in front of himself, identifying the familiar form of a woman, only this one ended in a unique multi-limbed spectacle as it sat, panting, against the tree. She slowly came into view, her body losing the camouflage it once had as she panted, legs parted and breasts heaving as he found himself staring into the eyes of a beautiful and rare squid girl.

“Oh no…” she said quietly. “You found me…”

Grush’s face changed from shocked to stupidly confident, standing up straight as he roughly grabbed the squid girl by the tentacle, or was it her arm? “Thought you could fool me, did you?” he said with a huff of relief, realizing the predator of the forest was no more than this squid girl playing off their fears. He roughly tossed her to the ground, where she fell on her front in a rather alluring position, looking back over her shoulder at him as she apologized profusely.

“Please mighty hunter, please don’t punish me for scaring your friends!”

The words roused Grush’s instincts, his hands quickly cording the rope in his hands as he pounced on the squid girl and bound her tentacles behind her back with his firmest knots, the noises she made in protest sounded so eerily close to moans that he found himself unable to resist giving her ass a firm spank. “Be a good girl now~” he said with a grin.

“Please mighty hunter…” she began again, her helpless wriggling fueling his desires as he began to undo his belt.

“Grush,” he said firmly. “Your new master is named Grush.” He knelt down, gripping his prey’s tentacles like he would the legs of a captive as he forced her to kneel and present to him, his head dipped down, furiously licking at her slit as the girl let out an eager moan. His ego stroked, Grush spread her pussy lips with his thumbs, digging his tongue deep into her and causing her to wriggle in pleasure, his intent to make her squeal for mercy.

“Uhaaa! Noooo not thereeeee~” moaned Inky, the male wasting no time in giving her what she wanted. She hadn’t expected to be tied up, but if it made him feel more in control: she was willing to experience being the sub for once. His tongue work was fast and powerful, not at all like the careful lapping of her own little sub, but what she was really looking forward to was something Angel couldn’t give her, and lucky for Inky: she was only a few pleads and moans away from getting him to give it to her.

“Squeal.” Commanded Grush, his prisoner obeying with a hesitant squeak, prompting him to press his lips harder against her pussy, pushing her small frame forward as his tongue furiously dug into her folds. The squid girl obeyed, letting out a cute little squeal which was topped perfectly with a single cry for mercy.

“St-stoppp I’m gonna…!”

Satisfied, Grush retreated, leaving a slimy leaking honeypot as she caught her breath. He moved around her, wanting to see her from the front as he roughly grabbed the small tentacles on her head, much like he would grip a maidens hair, and pulled her upright. Her eyes widened as he presented his impressive length to her, prodding against her slimy cheek as he got a good look at her tits.

“Suck.” He said with a tensing of his grip, pushing Inky onto his length as she resisted slightly, her lips finally parting and letting him in as she moaned at the feeling of assertiveness, her curiosity getting the best of her as she gave his cock an innocent suckle. Grush had no time for amateurs though, as he pulled Inky’s head back and roughly pressed her onto his cock again, causing her to groan. Her tongue scrambled, rubbing up on his member, eliciting an approving groan from him as his grip loosened up.

“Good girl, just like that…” he said with a groan, encouraging Inky to try this method of pleasing her male as she remembered what Angel had done when Inky had done this to her. She pursed her lips, letting her tongue lap all over his thick cock and occasionally giving him a firm suckle as he gently began to pump her head on his cock.

“Gmph.. mmph~ (Slurp)” Inky’s tongue play became more elaborate as time went on, her confidence growing as Grush began to moan more frequently, his pumping becoming more assertive as Inky slowly began to take more and more of him into her mouth. Sloppy squeaks and stuffed moans serenaded the clearing in the forest as Inky sucked him off, his length tickling gently against her throat as she wondered if he would dare stuff it down. Thankfully, Inky didn’t have to find out, as he pulled his cock away from her tantalizing lips, patting it gently against her soft skin as he looked down at her with an evil grin.

“You’ve become awful tame real quick. Good, I like it when you learn your place nice and fast. I think you’re due for a reward before we take you back to meet the boys, don’t you think?”

Inky could feel her body warm up in anticipation, the prospect of the reaming she had been dreaming of now within her grasp as she carefully put on an obedient face and nodded, letting some of the saliva from her oral session trickle down her lips.

Inky felt herself lifted up off the ground by her hips, slowly slipping through his grip as he brought her over to a tree, he leaned himself up against it, sitting down comfortably before bringing Inky up onto his lap, his cock grinding firmly on her pussy lips, she sat up straight, still tied up, and watched gleefully as his cock dug against her folds, the tip grinding sensually on her clit as she had to resist every urge to not push her hips up against him. “Nice and slimy, aren’t you squiddy?”

Inky nearly corrected him, but she bit her tongue and nodded, trying not to break the illusion after coming so close. Her eyes jutted upwards for a moment, his firm hands raising her hips up above his length as he let her slip down onto him, inch by inch, resulting in her leaning forward on his chest. His hands firmly grasped around her hips as she took his entire length with a deep moan, his cock was a much better feeling than her tentacle, stuffing her full as she felt her breath shorten as he finally hilted her, her tongue gently escaping her lips before he gave her a soft spank.

“I knew you’d be tight, you little sub.” He said as he lifted her hips and hilted her again, making her squeak as her natural sliminess and love juices provided the perfect lubricant for his thick member stealing away her innocence.

“Uhuuuuh~” moaned Inky, Grush firmly pumping her hips onto his cock, occasionally supplementing it with a spank, giving Inky a rush she had only dreamed of.

Grush reveled in his conquest, pumping her tight little frame onto his cock with satisfied grunts, he had come for an angel: but this squid girl had practically laid herself out for him and he wasn’t about to pass up a good lay and good pay as he suddenly felt his hands skip a beat, but much to his surprise her hips didn’t. Grush let his hands up off the squid girl, her cute little ass working hard to keep up the pleasure, his hands free to play with his new slave as he pulled her head away from his chest and watched her moan in time with her movements, her pussy squeezing him nice and tight as he gave her rear another firm spank.

“Go ahead, slave.” Said the satisfied master, his free hand gripping a collar from his belt and snapping it around Inky’s neck. “Show your master a nice little cum face…”

Lost in the pleasure, Inky kept bucking her hips on the thick cock she had convinced to pleasure her. She could feel a firm climax approaching, her master’s words only encouraging her as her moans escalated, he had even given her a gift of a nice little collar, if only he knew that she didn’t intend to keep him. Inky’s face grew more and more out of touch as she made each pump longer and longer, eventually reaming herself with thick hilting pumps that finally pushed her over the edge, shocking her senses as she came hard around his cock.

“Uhaaaaaaa~” she moaned, her whole body shivering as she rode out the climax with shorter movements. Grush looked satisfied with his work, quickly leaning forward and taking Inky down to the ground and slipping his cock out, stroking himself firmly as he came over her breasts and face, her body still shivering from the ride of a lifetime as she felt his thick cum cover her, Inky opening her mouth to catch some of his salty seed. The two panted, satisfied with each other, as Grush slowly got his things together. Grush began to throw on his belt, looking over the still shivering Inky, as he stooped to throw her over his shoulder.

“Let’s go sweet thing, plenty more where that came from back at the auction.”

“Huh…?” squeaked Inky, breaking out of her post orgasm bliss just in time to see she was about to be taken. “Oh… right, about that. You see…”

Before Inky could explain herself, an ear piercing screech filled the clearing, shocking Grush into turning to see a muddy figure dashing towards him at full sprint. He jumped back, screaming in fear as the figure wailed:

“GET OUTTTT!!!”

Grush did not hesitate, dropping his belt, and pants, down onto the forest floor as he fled in terror, leaving Inky behind on the ground, bound and helpless. The figure turned back to Inky, who was now equally terrified as the creature stumbled towards her, before Inky could so much as scream: the creature spoke again, in a much softer tone this time.

“Are you okay, Inky?”

The voice was immediately recognizable, Inky squinting to see the face of her best friend caked in mud, branches, and who knows what else. “Angel? What… what’s with the erm…”

“I’m sorry, I had to scare him away but I didn’t know how… so I thought, maybe, if I made myself look like some sort of mud monster, then I would-”

“You fell in the mud first, didn’t you?” said Inky with a smirk, her once bound tentacles coming around to give Angel a hug.

“M-maybe…” said Angel bashfully, her eyes showing shock as she realized Inky had freed herself from the restraints. “Wait, you could’ve done that at any time?”

“Yes, why?”

“Inky! I covered myself in mud to save you because I thought you were in trouble! If you could slip out of the ropes at any time, why didn’t you?”

“Well, he seemed like he really wanted them on me, so I just went with it. Human men are weird, but their cocks!~” She giggled. “Amazing! And look Angel, he gave me a present!” Inky flicked the collar she had been marked with, displaying it like a medal of achievement. Angel’s face looked less enthused, but she couldn’t be angry at Inky for very long.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun…” she said with a defeated expression.

“Hehe, c’mon don’t be jealous, Angel! Let’s go get you cleaned up…~”


End file.
